This project explores the interaction of brain mechanisms and environmental variables in the control of glucoregulatory feeding behavior. Animals with alterations in discrete areas of brain or central nervous system tissue are used to test the effects of varying dietary (food palatability, insulin treatment) and social conditions (housing), and administration of catecholamine depleting drugs such as 6-hydroxydopamine and desmethylimipramine.